1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with contacts on a top surface of an insulating housing.
2. Description of Related Art
As FIG. 1 shown, a conventional electrical connector includes an insulating housing 1′ and two contacts 2′. The housing is a rectangular frame. The contact in an L-like shape includes a main body 21′ located on a top face of a lateral sidewall of the housing after the contact is assembled on the housing in a top to down direction, wherein two retaining portion 26′ extending from an outer edge of the main body is inserted into and retained in corresponding slots 10′ defined in the lateral sidewall. The retaining portion bents from the main body by a curved transition portion 25′. A resilient contacting portion 22′ is perpendicular to the main body and upwardly-slantwise located above a longitudinal sidewall to mating with a speaker component. An abutting portion 23′ on another end of the main body opposite to the contacting portion abuts against the stop face 11′ on another longitudinal sidewall, thereby the contacts is stopped in the longitudinal direction. A soldering portion 24′ adjacent to the contacting portion extends downwards from the main body. The contacts are assembled to the housing by an automatic machine.
Due to continuing trend toward miniaturization and improved performance by the electronics industry, the housing and the contact become smaller. However, accurate position of the contacts to the slots and the automatic machine to the contact is difficult when assembling of the contacts, thereby forming a loose assembly of the contact and the housing.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.